Luz de Luna
by kotomichinn
Summary: El fic inicia después del cap310, con la derrota de las hormigas. Hay misterio, amor, risas, de todo un poquito. Los recuerdos olvidados comienzan a despertar, el comienzo del odio trae la venganza. Una historia de amor y odio nacerá, qué prevalecerá?
1. Sueños X Olvido X Preocupación

Este es mi primer fic así que sean muy severos (aunque no tanto porfis TvT), sucede más o menos después del cap 310 del manga Hunter X Hunter, es una supuesta continuación, como todavía no se crea una final.

* * *

><p><strong>Luz de Luna<strong>

**Capítulo 1****: Sueños X Olvido X Preocupación**

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, se encontró en un lugar que no conocía con unos ojos de color morado que lo observaban muy intensamente. La fiebre le obligo a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, no lograba comprender ni entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo había un vago recuerdo que le envolvía, imágenes entrecortadas y borrosas, imágenes insistentes que se repetían una y otra vez, que luchaban por no se olvidadas, imágenes que ya había visto antes pero que yacían olvidadas en lo más profundo de su memoria, dentro muy dentro, y ahora, nuevamente estaban emergiendo…

Grandes árboles cubrían la zona, las hojas amarillas y rojizas caían de los árboles, el sol se asomaba intentando dar calor, pero el viento frío que recorría el lugar no lo dejaba. Parado junto a dos personas que estaban recostadas en el suelo cubierto de hojas, estaba un niño albino de unos 4 años de edad, tenía la ropa ensangrentada al igual que sus manos y parte de su rostro, observaba los cadáveres de una joven pareja. Los miraba con curiosidad, las palabras de la mujer lo habían dejado desconcertado.

—Re…cu...erdaa.….y …no ol…vi..de..s…ss— la mujer dejo de hablar, no porque quisiera sino por la sangre que salio de su boca ahogando sus palabras.

Porque le diría esas palabras no entendía el significado de esa estúpida acción. Un sonar de hojas lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo puso en estado de alerta preparándose para atacar…

Oscuridad…

Una niña de cabellos color ámbar de su misma edad lloraba copiosamente, gruesas gotas caían de sus ojos, estaba arrodillada junto a los que fueron sus padres y ahora cuerpos sin vida, sus ojos de color morados lo miraban con mucha rabia, con profundo odio y resentimiento. Eso era completamente normal para él, siempre después de asesinar a alguien era tratado así, de esa manera. ¡Era un percance del oficio, un hecho que siempre ocurriría!, era algo que no tenía ninguna importancia, pero… porque ahora duele tanto ser tratado así… no entendía porque le dolía el pecho. Inconscientemente se llevo la mano derecha al pecho y bajo la cabeza con una mirada de arrepentimiento, no entendía porque se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y las palabras no querían salir, el echo de que ella, el que esa niña lo mirara de esa forma, no quería que ella lo mirara así, ¡No lo hagas!... ¡No me mires así… por favor detente!... ¡¿por qué?... ¡¿qué sucede?... ¡¿qué esta pasándome?

Oscuridad… Olvido…

Otra vez volvió a abrir los ojos, se sentía mejor, con la cabeza un poco revuelta pero comenzando a aclarar las ideas, la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba limpia y era muy espaciosa, como si estuvieran dentro de un cuarto muy grande con varias camas a los alrededores, claro que todas las camas estaban tendidas en el suelo. El piso y las paredes eran de una madera de color oscuro y la habitación era iluminada por la débil luz de algunas velas encendidas alrededor de la cama, había ciertas características japonesas como los adornos alrededor de las paredes y las formas de las puertas corredizas que tenía a su izquierda. No estaba solo en esa habitación, a su derecha había una mujer de piel pálida con cabello oscuro como la noche que le acompañaba, intento recordar lo último que había estado haciendo y rápidamente la imágenes comenzaron a recorrer por su mente recordó que estaban luchando contra las hormigas y que Gon había quedado muy malherido tras luchar contra Pitou, ¿Gon?... ¡¿donde estaba Gon? Se incorporo bruscamente pero la mujer le detuvo, haciendo que se recostara nuevamente.

—Deberías concentrarte en curar tus heridas y descansar—

—Palm ¿donde esta Gon?, ¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo?, ¿qué sucedió con el rey?—

—Las hormigas fueron derrotadas por la Villa de la Luna— Killua la miro con una cara de ironía.

—¿Qué demonios me estas diciendo?— dijo con un tono que demostraba su impaciencia.

—Así es como se hacen llamar, "Villa de la Luna", ellos derrotaron al rey, también se encargaron de curar las heridas de los demás y los que estaban heridos más gravemente fueron traídos hasta aquí a su villa— quedo asombrado pero a la vez preocupado y muy confundido, era demasiado para ser verdad, ¿quienes serían esas personas? ¿Qué tan poderosas eran?, no mejor dicho ¿qué tan peligrosas eran?, nunca había escuchado de ellas, además, no sabía que le había pasado a Gon.

—Killua, solo concéntrate en recuperarte de tus heridas— dijo Palm sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Y Gon, ¿donde esta Gon?— preguntó nuevamente, había preocupación y aflicción en su voz, ella no quería decirle, pero no podía seguir guardando silencio.

—Deberías hacerle caso a la señorita que te esta acompañando— dijo el hombre que ingreso a la habitación, vestía como un monje, el traje tenía adornos de color plateado, además llevaba un extraño cascabel de cristal que tenía atado al pecho, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos de color celestes, la expresión de su rostro era serena pero se notaba que estaba alerta ante cualquier posible ataque, además traía una amplia sonrisa burlona en su rostro, cosa que al albino no le gusto mucho —no deberías preocuparte de asuntos que no te incumben.

—porque no puedo saber de Gon, porque tanto misterio al respecto, porque nadie quiere decirme donde esta Gon— dijo casi con desesperación.

De pronto entro otra persona, era un chico como de 12 años, vestía de manera similar al monje que había entrado, pero este no traía un cascabel, llevaba un gorro que ocultaba su cabello, tenía los ojos de color morado, ¿ojos morados?... Paso tan rápido por la mente del albino, que se sorprendió a si mismo, los recordaba de alguna parte pero eso no le interesaba ahora.

—Por la cara que traes veo que no salio bien, ¿lo seguirás intentando verdad?, no te esfuerces demasiado— dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa al chico que acababa de entrar, el cual solo afirmo con la cabeza lo dicho.

—¡¿Dónde esta Gon?— volvió a repetir otra vez el albino.

—Mmm...— haciendo una pausa —no te lo diré aun, porque todavía no es el momento que sepas de él, lo único que puedo decirte es que esta vivo y que tu deberías concentrarte en recuperarte— dijo el extraño monje que solo hacia enfadarse más a Killua

—¡Palm dime que le sucedió a Gon!— grito Killua —por favor solo díganme donde esta— dejando caer pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. Palm desvío la mirada, ella quería contarle pero no podía desobedecerle al monje. El chico de ojos morados se acerco a Killua, le tomo del brazo izquierdo y le obligo a pararse.

—Yuki, aun no es el momento de llevarlo… si lo haces tú…— el monje no dijo más. El chico asintió y Killua se dejo dirigir.

Cruzaron las puertas y Killua se dio cuenta de que estaban en una especie de Templo, había una gran vegetación que lo rodeaba, la luna iluminaba toda la montaña, ¿estaban en una montaña?... Siguieron caminando siempre en silencio hasta que llegaron a una habitación, el chico le hizo una seña para que entrara. Allí estaba Gon, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, vendajes y magulladuras, jadeaba mucho, se notaba que su fiebre era muy alta y que sufría mucho, su apariencia era la de un adulto. Su brazo derecho estaba muy destrozado, pero unido a su cuerpo. Killua paso por alto ese detalle, olvido que su brazo había sido cortado.

Al ver a Gon en ese estado se sintió tan impotente e inútil, verlo sufrir y él sin poder hacer nada, se suponía que era su amigo, que debía ayudarlo, pero ahora, en este momento él era completamente inservible, era un fallo como su amigo. Se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Gon y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. El chico observo la escena en silencio con mucha tristeza, pero a la vez había un extraño brillo en sus ojos… un rastro de alegría y odio a la vez. Salio dejándolos solos.

A la mañana siguiente llego el monje a visitarlos a la habitación. Killua había estado despierto toda la noche cuidando de Gon, sus ojos demostraban el cansancio, la fatiga y preocupación que se fue acumulando por la noche, ya que la fiebre solo bajo cuando comenzaba a amanecer

—Te dije que no debías venir— dijo el monje en tono burlón, el albino le ofreció una mirada asesina —es que acaso este hombre no se daba cuenta de la situación— se dijo el albino para si mismo.

—¡Ah! Se me había olvidado presentarme mi nombre es Ayumu y soy el sacerdote encargado del Templo del Viento y… ahora será mejor que dejes descansar a tu amigo, él necesita que le traten sus heridas y contigo aquí no se puede— Killua bajo la mirada, ahora se sentía deprimido, aunque no quería alejarse de Gon se levanto para marcharse. Inmediatamente apareció el chico de los ojos morados con una bandeja llena de vendajes y medicinas.

—Esfuérzate mucho Yuki, esto no será tan sencillo aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes, recuerda que esta vez no te ayudaré— el chico le dirigió una mirada de enojo y preocupación mientras daba un largo suspiro. Killua le dirigió una mirada de suplica.

Ya de noche el albino se había terminado de enterar con lujo de detalles gracias a Ikaguro y Meleoron de todo lo que había ocurrido o casi todo, porque no lograron explicarle quienes eran realmente esas extrañas personas. Le dijeron que se habían aparecido nueve monjes y que habían derrotado al Rey de las Hormigas Quimeras, pero no supieron explicarle el como lo habían derrotado. También le explicaron que solo algunos de estos monjes se habían encargado de combatir al Rey Meryem, pero no sabían quienes.

Ya una vez terminada la batalla, los monjes procedieron a llevar a los heridos de más gravedad a la villa. Entre los heridos que se encontraban los hunters que habían participado de la batalla y algunos habitantes de Peijin (Goruto Oriental), también le comentaron que una vez recuperados, los habitantes eran inmediatamente alejados de la villa. Los heridos se encontraban repartidos en los tres Templos de la Villa de la Luna: Fuego, Tierra y Agua; y el Templo del Viento era quien se encargaba de los hunters.

En resumidas cuentas eso era lo que había sucedido hasta el momento. El albino trato de recordar el momento en que habían llegado los monjes pero le resultaba borroso porque cuando cargaba a Gon se le acercaron algunas hormigas salidas de quién sabe donde, que comenzaron a atacarlo, de repente algo lo golpeo tan fuerte desde atrás, que le hizo perder el equilibrio alejándolo de Gon, en el piso con los ojos entrecerrados solo oyó voces que hablaban una lengua desconocida para él ¿era que estaba demasiado débil y cansado que no podía entender? Luego solo era oscuridad y… recuerdos que yacían perdidos dentro de su memoria, recuerdos que carecían de importancia y a la vez eran importantes, y esa extraña duda que comenzaba a recorrer su interior como si algo hubiera despertado dentro de él, algo que había estado durmiendo desde hace mucho tiempo y que no debía olvidar. Pero todo eso era irrelevante ahora, ya que su prioridad era Gon. El sueño por fin lo venció, interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Espera X Ansiedad X Y Más Espera

Bueno aquí esta el 2do cap tengan cuidado de no perderse con el dialogo ^v^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>**: Espera X Ansiedad X Y más espera**

El tiempo transcurría tranquilo, de forma lenta y pausada, sin ninguna prisa, con una calma que invadía todo el lugar, daba la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido. El templo era rodeado por grandes árboles de frondoso follaje y algunos más pequeños que cobijaban entre sus ramajes a una cantidad de animales y aves de diversas especies que entonaban todo tipo de sonidos jamás escuchados. Era un espectáculo verdaderamente agradable al oído y a la vista, además le acompañaban las hojas de variadas formas y varias tonalidades de verdes y otros colores que brillaban con gracia, mientras el viento jugaba con ellas haciéndolas volar de diversas formas; el aroma de las flores invadía todo el Templo, las cuales también, se encargaban de adornarlo lo mejor que podían, con colores y formas tan vivaces que incitaban a la vida misma a ser vivida. A lo lejos se oía el barullo provocado por niños y algunos jóvenes que eran regañados por uno que otro monje. El Templo se alzaba como algo insignificante ante toda esa vegetación que parecía negarse a retroceder, pero aun así se relacionaban con armonía. Se respiraba la vida y la tranquilidad. El albino observaba el lugar ahora con una mejor visión gracias a la luz del sol, pero no era eso lo que él quería hacer, desde esa vez que había visto a Gon, no había logrado volverlo a ver y cada vez que se dirigía a la habitación donde él se encontraba le era bloqueada con una y mil excusas.

—Se encuentra en tratamiento— vendré más tarde se decía.

—Lo están revisando en este momento— esperaré.

—No debe ser molestado por ahora— vuelvo en un rato más.

—Ahora no puedes verlo porque lo están curando— es comprensible se decía el albino ya un tanto irritado.

—Que no es horario de visitas.

—¡¿Es que acaso hay horarios para ver a un amigo?— decía el albino muy irritado.

Incluso le pidió al chico que lo llevo donde Gon la primera vez para que lo ayudará, pero este solo lo miro y no le respondió ni una sola palabra a las preguntas que el albino le hacía, más bien lo ignoro o eso era lo que el albino creyó. Nadie le decía con exactitud como se encontraba Gon, aunque lograba imaginar el estado de este; tampoco le permitían verlo, el albino no podía entender el misterio de todo esto y eso le hacia inquietarse aun más. En fin después de mucho intentar opto por fingir en ser un buen niño, ya que no le quedaba de otra.

En la noche cuatro sujetos estaban reunidos discutiendo acaloradamente su situación.

—No entiendo a estos tipos son muy raros— decía Knuckle malhumorado —se la pasan diciendo que no debemos irnos de aquí, que no debemos caminar fuera de este lugar, que no podemos salir de noche, además esta la cuestión de no nos dejan ver a Shoot y a Gon, estos tipos realmente me hacen enojar.

—Tranquilízate o es que no te das cuenta aún que nos están vigilando y ellos son la garantía— decía Morau, la mirada de Killua se volvió sombría

—¡La garantía eh!— respondió Knuckle conteniendo su ira —entonces que… acaso nos tienen de prisioneros.

—¿Por qué nos tienen aquí? es algo que aún no he logrado averiguar, las probabilidades de salir de aquí tampoco están a nuestro favor, también debemos recordar que no nos encontrábamos totalmente recuperados, además si consideramos que Gon y Shoot están como prisioneros, lo más probable es que los usen en nuestra contra— dijo Novu.

—También hay que mencionar el porque tienen a Ikaguro y Meleoron con vida, se supone que ellos también son hormigas, como rayos sabían ellos que eran nuestros aliados?

—Esto es muy extraño, demasiado extraño— dijo Knuckle.

—Palm también es una hormiga— dijo Novu con cierto pesar.

—A todo esto donde se encontraran, siempre desaparecen al entrar el sol— dijo Knuckle

—¿Por qué razón nos ayudarían si somos considerados enemigos?— menciono Killua con una voz bastante fría. Todos se miraron con un gran signo de interrogación en sus caras.

—Vamos, vamos no tienen que ponerse a la defensiva solo porque no le permitimos ver a sus compañeros— Ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado. El ambiente se tenso a tal punto que todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, mientras el tal Ayumu sonreía sin ninguna preocupación. —la razón es simple, si le permitimos verlos ustedes verán las habilidades que poseemos y eso no seria bueno— La mirada de este se volvió fría al decir estas palabras, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios. Todos optaron por no intentar atacar, se dieron cuenta de la diferencia de habilidades, no es que ellos fueran débiles, pero no se encontraban precisamente a su 100%, además estaban en territorio enemigo.

—El porque están aquí es meramente nuestra responsabilidad, ya que nosotros fuimos los culpables de que la reina hormiga escapara— dijo una chica atrás de el monje, ella tenía el cabello largo y de color rojo oscuro, muy oscuro; sus ojos eran de color lilas, de estatura media y piel clara; vestía con ropas similares a las del monje —no necesitan llenarse la cabeza con las tonterías de esta cosa— dijo apuntando con su mano derecha al monje, obviamente el ambiente antes tenso ahora era de total calma, por el momento.

—No tienes que tratarme así— dijo el monje haciendo pucheros.

—Es verdad que ustedes son enemigos de nosotros— acaba de afirmar nuestras sospechas se dijeron los hunters para si, la mujer continuo hablando— pero como mencione anteriormente es nuestra responsabilidad.

—¿Por qué dices que es vuestra responsabilidad de que la hormiga reina escapara?- pregunto Morau

—Porque este fue el primer lugar al cual ataco y no hablare más respecto a esto, porque seria hablar de más— dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué le contaste?, no tenias que hacerlo— pregunto el monje poniendo voz de niño, esto solo hizo que la mujer perdiera la poca paciencia que le generaba ese ser (refiriéndose al monje. Si, se llevan mal).

—PORQUE TÚ NO LES DIJISTES NADA, NISIQUIERA LES EXPLICASTES LA SITUACIÓN NI NADA, TE DAS CUENTA QUE NOS PODRIAN HABER ATACADO, PIENSA LO PELIGROSO QUE SERIA PARA NOSOTROS EN ESTE MALDITO MOMENTO, RECUERDAA TODO LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE DESGASTARNOS PARA ENCONTRAR A LA MALDITA REINA Y DESPUES TODO LO QUE LUCHAMOS CONTRA EL DESGRACIADO DEL REY Y EL TRAER A TODOS ESTOS ESTUPIDOS HERIDOS, ADEMAS DE LOS HERIDOS DE NUESTRA ALDEA Y AHORA ME ECHAS LA CULPA— grito la mujer sin aire y agarrando del pecho al monje mientras levantaba su mano derecha en insinuación de darle un golpe.

—No se porque te molestas tanto, el rey estaba medio muerto cuando ustedes llegaron— señaló el monje pero la pelirroja se irrito más al escuchar eso, luego para calmarla un poco el monje agrego —Eso fue lo que me dijeron y…—hizo una pequeña pausa —no tienes que enojarte Natsuko-chan, solo me estaba divirtiendo un rato, no es común tener visitas— dijo el monje tratando de calmarla supuestamente. Un gran signo de interrogación y una gran gota asomo por las cabezas de los cazadores allí presentes, si bien el tema que discutían era bastante serio, al parecer ahora no tenían mucho de que preocuparse.

—Natsuko-sensei, recuerde la razón por la que estamos aquí y deje de perder el tiempo con Ayumu-sama— dijo un chico que aparentaba unos 18 años de edad, tenía un rostro muy sereno, casi al punto del aburrimiento.

—Natsuko-sensei, no debería de actuar de manera imprudente delante de desconocidos— dijo una chica de la misma edad del chico y con la misma calma. Se podía ver claramente que eran gemelos, ambos tenían el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos azul marino.

—¡Ahhh esss ve… ve…rr...dad!— dijo completamente avergonzada y tartamudeando, salio rápidamente de la habitación arrastrando al monje tras de ella.

—Les pedimos disculpas por estos escandalosos y vergonzosos incidentes en los que ustedes fueron involucrados— dijo el chico.

—Por favor no desconfíen de nosotros, porque solo queremos ayudar y hacernos responsables de nuestros errores— dijo la chica.

—Ahora si nos disculpan nos retiramos— dijeron los dos a la vez. Una vez que cerraron la puerta quedaron en un profundo silencio.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?— dijo Knuckle rompiendo el silencio.

—Bueno si algo es claro, es que no tiene la menor intención de atacarnos— dijo Morau con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pero aun hay varias interrogantes respecto al asunto- complemento Novu.

—Por el momento no es necesario calentarnos la cabeza con este tipo de cosa, mejor recuperemos nuestras fuerzas antes de intentar hacer algo.

—Tiene toda la razón sensei

—Bueno es hora de dormir— dijo Novu despidiéndose.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir quedo nuevamente la calma y tranquilidad de la noche iluminada por la débil luz de la luna. Pero solo una persona permaneció despierta esa noche.

Y los días volvieron a transcurrir lentos y sin prisa. Como de costumbre el albino intentaba ver a Gon y le era negado; pero ahora no le negaban el saber como se encontraba Gon, a diferencia de otras veces que no le decían nada, así que por el momento debía conformarse con saber que la condición de Gon era estable. También la condición del albino comenzó a mejorar rápidamente, mucho más rápido de lo que él pensaba y eso era un signo altamente positivo para él.

Gritos y más gritos, y la voz enfadada de una chica que gritaba sin preocuparse de nada, fue la combinación que se encargo de despertar a Killua, ¿qué estaría sucediendo ahora afuera para que gritaran de esa forma? Aunque eso no le importaba mucho, porque desde que había llegado esa tal Natsuko todos los días se lo pasaban peleando por una u otra cosa con el tal Ayamu. Le divertía mucho cando la chica pelirroja golpeaba al monje, porque si había algo que detestaba y que lo hacia irritarse era ese estúpido monje salido quien sabe donde. Los gritos de Knuckle lo devolvieron a la realidad, este abrió la puerta violentamente mientras gritaba sin parar de emoción.

—¡Killua adivina, adivina las noticias que traigo!— gritaba sin parar y con un rostro lleno de emoción

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto el albino sin entender.

—Nos dejaran ver a Shoot y a Gon

—¡Es enserio, no estas bromeando!

—Si apúrate, vamos, vamos— ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a la habitación en las cuales se encontraban Gon y Shoot. El albino corrió lo más rápido que podía, no lo podía creer, por fin vería a Gon después de tanto tiempo, después de la ultima vez que lo había visto, su corazón latía de emoción, de ansiedad. Si estaba ansioso a más no poder, quería saber como se encontraba, quería verlo.

—Por fin, por fin— se decía —por fin lo veré— susurro para si mismo.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con Novu, Morau, Palm, Ikeguro y Meleoron; mientas que Ayumu y Natsuko estaban haciéndole la ultima revisión a Shoot quien estaba sentado en la cama con algunas vendas pero en excelentes condiciones.

—¿Y Gon? — pregunto entre desilusionado y ansioso a la vez.

—No se de quién rayos me estas hablando— dijo el monje

—¿Como que no sabes?— dijo el albino enojado por la ansiedad provocada

—Deja de jugar con él— dijo la chica pelirroja —él se encuentra en la habitación del fondo…— Killua no escucho lo demás y se fue corriendo hacia donde le mencionaron. Cuando vio la puerta freno en seco, por un momento dudo en abrirla, pero rápidamente esa idea desapareció. Al entrar se encontró con un chico durmiendo, con el mismo que lo había llevado donde Gon la primera vez, estaba cerca de la cama donde se encontraba el moreno y al fijarse en este (en Gon) se dio cuenta de que había recuperado su forma de niño, esto realmente le sorprendió, ya que, nunca pensó en volver a Gon en esa forma otra vez, también su brazo derecho, el que se lo había arrancado Pitou estaba completamente curado, estaba realmente asombrado.

—Esto es increíble— dijo el albino en voz alta. El cuerpo del moreno también estaba cubierto por algunos vendajes, pero no tanto como antes; y unas extrañas agujas de color blanco que estaban ubicadas ordenadamente, en cada uno de los miembros del moreno. El albino se acerco a ellas con la intención de sacarlas y se dio cuenta de que no eran agujas sino burbujas, muy pero muy pequeñas, el chico que estaba durmiendo lo detuvo, moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa, Killua lo interpreto como que no debía tocarlas, luego el chico volvió a apoyarse en la pared y continuo durmiendo, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba cansado, muy cansado y agotado. El albino pudo intuir que había sido él quien se había estado encargando de las heridas de Gon, le miro con una gran sonrisa le estaba enormemente agradecido.

—Pero ¿quién se encargo de volverlo a la normalidad? — se pregunto el albino para si mismo.

—Yuki-chin no deberías dormir en ese lugar te vas a resfriar, vete a dormir a tu habitación— dijo el monje dándole una tierna sonrisa, el albino se dio la vuelta en dirección del que estaba hablando y luego miro en dirección al chico, este se paro tambaleando por el sueño y el cansancio.

—Yuki-san, muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias— dijo el albino emocionado, el chico lo miro sorprendido pero luego le dedico una tierna sonrisa al albino mientras salía de la habitación.

La tarde se fue y llego la noche, el albino permaneció al lado del moreno, pero este no daba señales de despertar.

—No creo que despierte en un buen tiempo— dijo el monje

—¿Por qué dices que no despertara? ¿sus heridas no están ya curadas? — pregunto el albino

—Es verdad que sus heridas físicas ya están casi curadas, pero las heridas del corazón son otra cosa muy distinta.

—¿Heridas del corazón?— inmediatamente recordó la muerte de Kaito y la cara de tristeza que tenía Gon. Su rostro se torno triste.

—Las heridas del corazón demoran mucho en ser sanadas, dependen más que nada de la voluntad de cada persona, ya que, una misma situación o circunstancia puede ser sentida de diversas maneras por otros y no todos poseen la fuerza para superarlas, algunos hacen como que nunca sucedió tal cosa negando los hechos y otros permanecen dormidos para no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad, todo depende del deseo y la fuerza del corazón— menciono el monje con ternura

—Eso quiere decir que Gon no quiere despertar— dijo con tristeza.

—Eso no lo sabemos aun, porque sus heridas físicas aun no están curadas, cuando estas estén curadas podremos establecer algún diagnostico, hasta entonces solo nos toca esperar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Partida Forzada X Problemas X Una Idea

Si el anterior tenía mucho dialogo este lamentablemente esta peor, así que tengan cuidado al leer y muchas gracias por leerlo n_n

**Capítulo 3****: Partida Forzada X Problemas X Una idea**

—¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir? ¡Uno de nuestros amigos aún sigue ahí!— dijo molesto.

—Lo siento mucho por él, pero como tus heridas y las heridas de tus amigos, ya están completamente sanadas, no tenemos nada más que hacer por ustedes y ustedes no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, además los sacerdotes no están muy felices con su presencia— dijo el monje con una seriedad —piénsenlo un poco, me traen problemas a mí— agregó después con una cara que no tenía nada de seria.

—Knuckle ¿por qué metes tanto ruido a estas horas de la madrugada?— dijo Morau.

—Porque ese monje bueno para nada esta diciendo que nos tenemos que ir ahora mismo— respondió molesto Knuckle

—Estoy aquí— dijo el monje ignorado.

—¿Qué nos tenemos que ir?

—Sí, así es, los sacerdotes superiores me dijeron que debían salir cuanto antes de aquí, de lo contrario serán encarcelados, condenados y ejecutados— dijo esto con una gran sonrisa y una gran gota se asomo en las cabezas de sus interlocutores —asegúrense de avisarles a los demás por mi, que tengan buen día-— dijo esto marchándose.

—Así que es hora de abandonar este lugar— pensó Morau en voz alta.

—¡Pero sensei! Gon aun no despierta y sus heridas eran las más severas— protestó Knuckle.

—Encárgate de reunirlos.

—Pero sen…

—Acaso no oíste— dijo Morau con una cara de pocos amigos, interrumpiendo su protesta.

—Ya voy— respondió de mala gana.

El sol aun no se levantaba y ya se oía el sonido de las aves y el ajetreo de los habitantes del Templo realizando sus labores diarias. Mientras que en la habitación, donde se estaban hospedando se oía otro tipo de ajetreo.

—¡Estas hablando en serio!— dijo Shoot.

—Completamente en serio— regaño Knuckle.

—Todos sabíamos que este día iba a llegar— señalo Novu.

—Pero nunca pensé que sería ¡tann prontoo!— volvió a regañar Knuckle.

—¡Pero Gon aun no despierta! y ¡sus heridas tampoco están curadas!- reclamó Killua preocupado.

—Cierto, debemos recordar que Gon aun no se despierta— dijo Morau, haciendo una pausa —y no nos dejaran llevárnoslo con nosotros por la misma razón.

—¿Qué solución deberíamos proponer para esta encrucijada?- preguntó Novu.

—Mmmmm…mmm…mmmmm….mmmmmmm…. no se me ocurre nada— dijo Knuckle.

—Piensa y luego habla— le crítico Morau.

Y así se lo pasaron por varias horas, pensando, meditando, pero a nadie se le ocurría nada.

—¿No deberían estar preparando sus cosas para marcharse de una vez por todas de aquí?- preguntó el monje con incredulidad, quién acaba de entrar a la habitación.

—Primero nos secuestras y ahora nos echas— dijo Knuckle conteniendo su ira y acercándose al monje, al cual agarro del pecho y lo levanto mientras le decía— ¡QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES PARA QUE NOS TRATES ASÍ, MALDITO BASTARDO!

—¡Knuckle cálmate!, ¡cálmateeee!- dijo Morau sujetándolo, mientras Shoot trataba de sepáralo del monje, el cual era zangoloteado de un lado a otro.

—DEJEN… DEJENMEEEEE CANTARLES UNAS CUANTAS VERDADES A ESTE…. MALD….— Shoot le tapo la boca para que dejara de hablar y Morau le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Lamentamos lo que sucedió— dijo Novu con mucha seriedad.

—No… no tienes que preocuparte je… je… fue la tensión… la tensión…— dijo el monje como intentando convencerse a si mismo.

—Yo hubiera echo lo mismo— dijo el albino con la cara muy seria —no puedes traernos a este lugar a la fuerza y luego echarlos y para colmo nos pides que abandonemos a un amigo— respondió enojado pero muy sereno a la vez.

—¿Y cuál es la solución que propones?— preguntó seriamente el monje.

—Que uno de nosotros se quede aquí por lo menos hasta que Gon despierte, luego nos iremos inmediatamente si lo desean— respondió el albino.

—Mmm….tendría que preguntar…— dijo el monje sin darle importancia a lo que el albino había dicho, lo cual sólo hizo que este se enojara aun más.

—Preguntar qué— dijo levantando la voz

—Si es que puede quedarse uno de ustedes.

—Creí que eras tú quién estaba a cargo— dijo con acento irónico el albino.

—Sí, así es, yo estoy a cargo— dijo muy feliz el monje —pero también tengo superiores— dijo con tono de pena y haciendo pucheros.

—Realmente este no se toma nada enserio o actúa increíblemente bien— pensó el albino más enfadado que antes. Quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que este fue interrumpido por la chica sacerdotisa.

—Baka-Ayumu ¿qué estas haciendo?— preguntó la chica.

—Natsuko-chan, ¡sálvamee!— dijo llorando el monje.

—Muérete— le respondió esta —y díganme ¿por qué están tan serios?

—Creí que tu lo sabias— respondió con el mismo tono irónico el albino.

—No lo se, por eso pregunto mocoso— le respondió enojada la chica, clavándole una mirada de molestia al albino.

—Se nos ha pedido abandonar este lugar hoy mismo— respondió Morau.

—¡Ah es eso!, entonces ¿cuál es el problema?... espera… ¡¿dices hoy?— volvió a preguntar la chica.

—Si, así es, debemos abandonar este lugar, pero uno de nuestros compañeros aun no se despierta y no queremos dejarlo solo.

—Entonces elijan a uno de ustedes y que se quede, después cuando despierte y mejore se van, pero yo tenía entendido que tenían una semana para marcharse— respondió con una rapidez que dejo a todos en shock.

—¿Nos dan una semana para que nos preparemos?— preguntó Knuckle.

—Sí— dijo la chica extrañada con la pregunta.

—¿No hay problema con que uno de nosotros se quede?— preguntó el albino sorprendido.

—No, porque lo…— se respondió ella misma, mirando la causa de todo este revuelo. El monje solo le dio una sonrisa de caíste —te das cuenta de lo que provoca tu simple existencia— dijo completamente enojada la chica.

—¡Ah! Bueno como ya me entretuve ahora me voy a trabajar— dijo el monje abandonando el lugar e ignorando por completo a la chica, quién lo siguió y comenzó a pelear nuevamente con él.

—¿Tú trabajas?- pensó el albino agotado por la conversación.

—No les dije que ese monje era un maldito bastardo, lo único que hizo fue darnos dolores de cabeza— dijo Knuckle.

—Ahora solo debemos decidir quién se queda.

5 días antes de la partida.

—No me cabe en la cabeza que nos tengamos que ir— dijo tristemente Knuckle —ya me había acostumbrado a estar aquí.

—La tranquilidad de este lugar relaja mis nervios— respondió Shoot.

—¿No deberían estar preparando sus cosas para marcharse?— reclamó Morau.

—Sí, ya vamos— regañó Knuckle.

2 días antes de la partida.

—¿Cómo que todavía no escogen quién se queda?— reclamó el monje.

—¡¿Qué quieres que se le haga? ¡Si todos queremos quedarnos!— chilló Knuckle.

—Bueno es su problema, nosotros les dimos una solución, ahora ustedes la toman o la dejan.

—Realmente tú logras sacarme de mis casillas.

—No deberías molestarte conmigo, cúlpate a ti por ser tan débil— se río el monje.

—Tuuuu… me desesperasss— dijo lentamente Knuckle y apretando los dientes.

1 día antes de la partida.

—¿Cómo que no vendrás con nosotros?— preguntó sorprendido Novu.

—Sensei lo siento… pero es me dijeron que no podría salir de aquí porque era una hormiga, aunque tenga mis memorias de cuando era humana, seguía siendo una hormiga— hablo tristemente Palm.

—¡NO! ¡tú eres Palm y siempre lo seguirás siendo! no pueden hacerte esto, ahora mismo verán

—Sensei, esta bien— deteniéndolo —de esa forma podré cuidar de Gon— respondió la pelinegra con la mirada en el piso.

—Lo siento, por mi culpa tú… acabaste así— dijo esto mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

Día de la partida.

—Bueno muchacho llego la hora de decir adiós…. sniff… sniff... espero que nos encontremos en el futuro— se despidió Knuckle dándole un fuerte abrazo a Killua.

—Mantén los ojos bien abiertos y ten mucho cuidado, debes ser muy cauteloso— mencionó Shoot.

—No te preocupes, así lo haré— dijo el albino.

—Meleoron, Ikagurooo, asegúrense de cuidarlo muy bien— dijo Knuckle con ganas de llorar

—No te preocupes nosotros lo cuidaremos— respondió el pulpo llorando.

—Nunca creí que me iba a llevar tan bien con alguien— ahora el camaleón a punto de llorar.

—En tus manos dejamos todo— mencionó Morau

—Palm cuídate mucho— dijo Novu cariñosamente.

—Que tengan buen viaje— respondió esta.

—Es hora de la partida, por favor síganme para mostrarles la salida— dijo el monje.

Terminaron de despedirse y se dirigieron a la salida que les indicaba el monje.

Caminaron un buen rato por el bosque, hasta que el monje se detuvo frente a un joven muchacho que los esperaba con una bandeja con 4 vasos que contenía un extraño líquido de color verdoso.

—Tienen que beberse esto— dijo el monje, mientras que el muchacho de ojos morados les acercaba la bandeja

—Para qué es esa cosa de color verde y aspecto…— Knuckle prefirió no continuar describiendo, porque se le revolvió el estomago.

—Es para que no recuerden como llegar a este lugar— respondió felizmente el monje —Yuki-chan dales los vasos y a beber.

—¡¿Esto es seguro?— preguntó mirando el contenido del vaso.

—Solo bébanselo por favor, nee— sonrío el monje.

Uno de los hunters se bebió el contenido y cómo vieron que nada pasaba, el resto también lo hizo pero inmediatamente después cayeron al suelo.

—Por fin nos libramos de ellos Yuki-chan, ahora solo quedan dos— dándole una peligrosa sonrisa a su acompañante, él cual también sonrío.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Tranquilidad X Intranquilidad

Dialogo, dialogo, dialogo… no se porque me entusiasmo haciendo dialogo ¬_¬u Espero que en esta ocasión sea más fácil de leer. Gracias otra vez por seguir leyendo los desvaríos de esta escritora.

Disfruten la lectura ^v^U

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>**: Tranquilidad X Intranquilidad.**

—Han pasado dos meses desde que se fueron y 3 meses y medio desde que estamos aquí— pensó el albino mientras contemplaba el atardecer —¡estoy aburrido!

Desde que se fueron los otros hunters, se la pasaba en la habitación de Gon, conversaba con Ikeguro, Meleoron o Palm; caminaba por el lugar o se dedicaba a entrenar, aquella situación de completa tranquilidad, le resultaba un poco sospechosa pero a la vez era agradable. No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de aquellas personas, pero solo tenía que seguir la corriente a toda esta situación. ¡Por ahora!

Un día, después de visitar a Gon, decidió que debía comenzar a entrenar, por ello buscó un lugar apartado dentro del templo, consecuentemente el chico de ojos morados lo siguió. Al comenzar a entrenar el chico, quién traía un montón de libros encima, se sentó a un lado y comenzó a leer, sin prestar atención a lo que el albino hacía.

—¿No quieres entrenar conmigo?— lo dijo con un toque de inocencia, acompañado de una traviesa sonrisilla.

En realidad quería ver que tan fuerte era su oponente, pero el chico de ojos morados no dijo nada, ni siquiera levanto la vista del libro. Ignorado completamente Eso molesto un poco al albino, ser ignorado no era lo que tenía en mente, aunque siempre era ignorado por este chico.

Por un rato, acepto el hecho de ser ignorado, pero después de pensar un tiempo creyó que era observado y analizado por este. Esto le molesto aun más, así que, para provocar al chico, le tiro un pequeño proyectil directo a la cabeza causando que este se cayera de espaldas soltando el libro que tenía en sus manos. Cuando se levantó estaba todo aturdido y un hilo de sangre salía de su frente, miró hacia todos los lados para ver quién le había tirado el proyectil, pero no encontró a nadie.

El albino se había escondido y observaba analíticamente todo lo que el chico de ojos morados hacia.

El pobre chico de ojos morados, se intentaba parar pero solo conseguía volver a caer, lo intenta por segunda vez apoyándose en un pilar cercano y comienza a avanzar lentamente. Una vez que el chico se había perdido el albino salió de su escondite un tanto arrepentido por lo que había echo. Comprobó que este chico, no lo estaba observando.

Los días como siempre pasaban tranquilos y sin dificultades, pero desde que se habían marchado los otros hunters, el chico mudo de ojos morados (como nunca hablaba), se dedicaba ha hacerle compañía, agradecía ese gesto de su parte, porque podía sentir el odio que los demás habitantes del templo le profesaban.

A menudo el chico de ojos morados pasaba el tiempo con el albino y en la noche se le unían los gemelos quienes se quedaban con él. Los gemelos conversaban bastante con el albino, aunque el chico de ojos morados le causaba cierta curiosidad, y este, siempre se la pasaba rodeado de un montón de libros, leyendo o releyendo, por ende, no le prestaba atención a lo que hiciera el albino. No era algo que le molestará, pero agradecería que conversara un poco más.

En las noches los gemelos solían involucrarlo con toda clase de juegos de mesa, en especial el mayor que no lo dejaba tranquilo y siempre lo estaba obligando a jugar a pesar de sus negativas. El albino se aburría a mares pero no podía escapar de ellos, y la única forma para lograr librarse, era precisamente cuando el chico de ojos morados, llegaba; pero este no siempre le ayudaba y continuamente lo ignoraba.

—¿Killua-san que te parecería jugar otra partida de shogi?— dijo el gemelo ordenando las piezas.

—Ren-san esa cosa me aburre demasiado— respondió el albino con desgano y enojo.

—¡Lamento la tardanza!— dijo la gemela en tono alegre, entrando con una bandeja de comida y más atrás el chico de ojos morados con otra bandeja.

—¡Se demoraron bastante!.

—Lo siento oni-chan

—Yuki-chan no te atrevas a sacar el tablero que aun tengo un partido pendiente— dijo molesto el chico.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero jugar!— dijo molesto el albino —deberías jugar con él, con Yuki— apuntando al chico de ojos morados.

—¿Usas un tono muy familiar?— pensaron los gemelos.

—Ya he jugado bastante con Yuki-chan, ahora quiero jugar contigo

—Oni-chan eres mal perdedor— dijo la gemela risueña —lo siento Killua-san pero no creo que te deje tranquilo por un rato—lo dice en voz baja.

—¡Rin no te metas!— dijo regañando el hermano mayor.

—¡Ahhh!— dijo el albino soltando un sonoro suspiro —de todos los juegos que hay en el mundo, estoy obligado a jugar el más aburrido— pensó el albino con tristeza.

En cuanto terminaron de comer el albino se vio obligado a jugar por enésima vez consecutiva, había aprendido hace poco a jugar (no porque quisiera) y no le fue difícil aprenderse las reglas, eso le ayudo a ganar el resto de las partidas para desgracia de su compañero de juegos.

—¡Escucha si gano, me dejas tranquilo de una vez!— aclaró molesto el albino.

—!De acuerdo— aceptó el castaño con seriedad.

La partida termino después de un rato con el triunfo del albino y la derrota del castaño.

—¡Ah! no puede ser, perdí otra vez— dijo tristemente el castaño y haciendo alharaca.

—Oni-chan no estas echo para este juego ¿quieres practicar conmigo?— y otra vez comenzaron a jugar pero esta vez entre hermanos.

El albino los observó un rato pero se aburrió, así que comenzó a mirar al chico de ojos morados, pero este estaba leyendo como de costumbre, tampoco hacia nada entretenido. Al final se recostó en el piso, no podía salir de ahí porque inmediatamente lo seguirían.

—¡Ahhh! Estoy completamente aburrido— pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, pero inmediatamente los abrió porque Yuki le jalaba la manga. Se incorporo de inmediato y siguió a este fuera de la habitación. Era la hora de la medicina de Gon.

—Te debo una por sacarme de ahí, realmente estaba muy aburrido en ese lugar ¡¿es qué nunca se cansan de jugar esa cosa?— mencionó el albino, su acompañante soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Eso lo sorprendió un poco, era raro verle sonreír, según el albino, porque siempre que lo veía estaba pegado a un libro.

Ya en la habitación el muchacho procedió a revisar el estado en que se encontraba el moreno y a aplicarle la medicina, la cual era una compresa de varias hierbas que colocaba en la frente, el pecho, los brazos y las piernas, en otras palabras se la aplicaba a la mayoría del cuerpo. El albino recordó la primera vez que vio que le colocaron eso al moreno, creyó que esas hierbas no eran seguras y que esa era la causa de que no despertara, Yuki se enojo y le arrojo la vasija cubriéndolo entero de verde, por supuesto el también se enojo, pero el chico ya había salido. Cuando termino de limpiarse la cosa verde se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y saludable, también se dio cuenta que su nen fluía con mayor facilidad. Más tarde se obligó a pedirle disculpa al chico.

Mientras le colocaba la compresa, el cuerpo de Gon comenzó a moverse lentamente, eso los alerto a ambos, Yuki dejo de colocar la compresa y Killua se fijo en las reacciones del moreno, ambos estaban muy pendientes de sus movimientos. Pero luego todo fue calma otra vez.

—Falsa alarma— dijo desanimado el albino.

—Pero el que comience a moverse es una muy buena señal— dijo la voz de atrás.

—Natsuko-sama ¿lo dices en serio?— la debía llamar así porque una vez pronunció mal el nombre y en otra ocasión la llamó bruja (eso fue a propósito). Recibió un castigo nada grato, muy suave según la chica.

Fue obligado a limpiar todo el templo de arriba abajo, además de hacer otros tipos de quehaceres como traer leña e ir en busca de agua, limpiar los pasillos, arrancar las malezas, barrer las hojas, pulir las estatuas, limpiar las paredes (más de un dolor de cabeza les trajo esto, porque si frotaba muy fuerte las paredes de papel se rompían) y un sin fin de tareas interminables y agotadotas que no se acababan, todo esto por un largo y extenso mes. Algo no muy difícil de hacer, pero que no es muy agradable para algunos.

—¡Me alegro que hayas aprendido a decir mi nombre!— dijo la pelirroja con cierta ironía. El albino solo sonrío con frustración —mientras más se mueva significa que más pronto se despertará— dijo esto la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso es totalmente una mentira— mencionó la voz de más atrás —el que se mueva es solo una reacción y no quiere decir que se despierte.

—Ayumu— dijo la pelirroja.

—¡Ahh! ¡Es la primera vez que no me agregas el baka!— dijo casi llorando el monje.

—No vuelvas a abrir la boca ¡Bakaa!— dijo seriamente enojada la pelirroja.

—¡Que cruel! ¡Natsuko-chan eres muy cruel!

—Si no digieras tantas estupideces no te llamaría baka, ¡BAKA!— el albino y el chico de ojos morados se miraron con signo de interrogación, pero luego ambos sonrieron.

—Debería despertar en un par de días— agregó el monje seriamente.

—¿Y ahora qué te dio por ponerte serio?— mencionó burlonamente la pelirroja.

—Pero ¿quién dice que no soy serio? verdad Yuki-chan, que soy serio en todo momento— el chico de ojos morados sonrío forzadamente.

—¿De verdad despertará? ¿No es una falsa alarma?— preguntó con duda el albino.

—De que despertara lo hará, pero ¿cuándo?, no tengo idea, el único que decide cuando despertar es el propio paciente— el albino se sintió tonto por hacerse ilusiones, él lo sabía perfectamente, el moreno no quiere despertar.

—Descuida estoy 100% segura que pronto despertará— dijo tratando de animar al albino.

Pero quién realmente lo animo fue la mirada tranquila de los ojos morados de Yuki. Era extraño, siempre que miraba esos ojos sentía algo, igualmente sentía la seguridad de que Gon iba a estar bien, pero también sentía… "culpabilidad", un gran sentimiento de culpa. Incluso había ocasiones en que recordaba unos ojos del mismo color, pero estos ojos eran tristes, eran ojos cargados de lágrimas y mucho dolor…

—¿Por qué lo tratas tan bien Natusko-chann?— reclamó el monje.

Ese comentario lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos, últimamente pensaba demasiado en eso. Sentía verdadera curiosidad por ese chico, le llamaba la atención de que fuera un chico y no una chica, aunque no entendía porque debía ser una chica, eso lo dejaba nervioso, el pensar en Yuki lo dejaba... confuso.

—¡Aahhh! Me aburren tus niñerías, me voy— dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación.

—Espérameee— dijo el monje mientras la seguida.

En la habitación quedaron los tres completamente solos. Pero como el moreno permanecía durmiendo, era lo mismo que estuvieran los dos solos. Ese pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del albino, lo que le hizo ponerse nervioso. Su acompañante lo vio tenso y creyó que era por el estado de su amigo así que decidió dejarlo solo. Cuando salio el chico, el albino respiro con más calma.

—¿Quién es realmente ese chico?... Mmm… ¿por qué me molesta tanto esta situación?— pensó molesto el albino y regañándose así mismo.

Constantemente pensaba en eso, desde que Gon empezó a mejorar, comenzó a pensar en esas cosas que trataba de ignorar al llegar a ese lugar. Lo que más quería en ese momento era escapar de ahí. Escapar de esos ojos morados.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Despertar

**Capítulo 5****: Despertar.**

—¡Recuerda y no olvides!

El albino se despertó con estas palabras en su mente. Sudaba mucho y respiraba agitadamente. Trato de recordar el sueño, que más que sueño era pesadilla. Pero nada, absolutamente nada. Se pasó una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor, sintió su frente caliente, pero no le tomo importancia. Miro a su alrededor y el moreno como siempre estaba durmiendo, sus heridas estaban completamente curadas, eso era lo que había oído de Natsuko y el monje Ayumu, pero aún así, no despertaba, ¡Gon no despertaba!

Recorrió su mirada por la habitación y vio un jarrón que contenía agua, se acerco y se bebió un vaso, tenía la garganta seca y le ardía la cabeza, se sentía mareado, siempre se sentía mal cuando tenía ese sueño. Volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos, sintió que alguien se acercaba y abría la puerta.

—Te ves fatal ¿quieres que llame a Yuki-chan para que te prepare algo?— preguntó el recién llegado.

—Me encuentro perfectamente bien— mintió el albino —solo tengo sueño.

—Oh bueno— respondió no muy convencido— ¿quieres salir a explorar el bosque? cómo dijiste que te aburría el shogi— señaló con sarcasmo esto último.

—Eso sería súper ¿cuándo partimos?

—Cuándo quieras.

—Vamos ahora mismo— dijo feliz de poder abandonar el templo.

—Lo siento, ahora no puedo, pero vengo por ti por la tarde, ¿nos vemos hasta entonces?

—No se suponía que era cuando yo quisiera— reclamó molestó.

—Pero no pensé que querías ir ahora.

—Vale nos vemos— dijo haciéndose la victima.

Lo que en realidad quería el albino, era estar solo ese día, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de explorar el bosque. Nuevamente alguien se acerca, podía adivinar quién era por su sola forma de caminar. Se incorporo rápidamente, estaba ansioso.

—Buenos días Yuki— dijo con una alegría un poco fingida el albino.

Y como de costumbre el chico le hacía un gesto con la cabeza y no respondía. Eso lo irritaba de gran manera, pero que le iba hacer, aunque lo obligara a hablar él no respondería.

—Yuki ¿cuándo crees que Gon despierte?— no hubo respuesta.

El chico comenzó a aplicarle la cosa verde al moreno, se la aplicaba dos veces al día, cuando amanecía y cuando atardecía.

—A veces me gustaría que me respondieras— dijo pensando en voz alta.

Por lo que él chico lo miro con signo de interrogación. El albino se puso de colores y para salir de apuro dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

—¡Que buen clima hace hoy no crees!— el chico lo volvió a ignorar.

Antes de que terminara de aplicar la medicina al moreno, el albino intento buscar conversación otra vez. Siempre intentaba buscar conversación con él, pero este siempre lo ignoraba.

—Sabes, hoy Ren-san me invito a explorar el bosque— le dijo de pronto el albino —¿por qué le conté?— se crítico luego para sí mismo.

El chico se acerco al albino y puso su mano derecha en la frente de este, mientras ponía la mano izquierda en la suya. El albino se quedo de piedra por ese repentino gesto y el chico se fue de la habitación. Paso un buen rato antes de que volviera el chico, traía nueva medicina y no era para el moreno. Se la ofreció al albino, al cual no le quedo más remedio que tomársela.

—Puajj ¿por qué tiene que saber tan mal?— dijo el albino haciendo una mueca. En respuesta el chico sonrío.

Luego de terminarse la medicina el chico se fue, dejando al albino con el moreno completamente solos.

—Gon, apúrate en despertar que me estoy muriendo del aburriendo en este lugar— eso dijo el albino.

Pero en realidad eso era completamente falso. Lo que realmente quería, era saber más de ese lugar y de Yuki; sus ojos morados llamaban mucho su atención, y últimamente se encontraba mirándolos inconscientemente, aunque luego se regañaba mentalmente. Por esa razón el quería escapar de ese lugar. Tenía miedo de recordar algo que ya había olvidado y a la vez, se había vuelto consiente de que había olvidado algo y ese algo le cambiaría la vida, por eso quería olvidar; pero, también quería recordar, quería saber que era aquello que le perturbaba tanto ¿qué fue lo que olvido?

En la tarde llego el castaño como había prometido.

—¿Estas listo para partir?

—Siempre estoy listo— bufó arrogante el albino.

—Entonces vamos.

Caminaron por los corredores del templo hasta que el verde comenzó a invadir los alrededores. El abino se sorprendió de lo profundo y extenso que era el bosque de esa montaña, ya que si no prestabas atención, te perdías. Caminaron un buen rato, algunas veces escalaban y otras trepaban, pero siempre en dirección contraria de donde había salido. Eso llamo la atención del albino, porque no esperaba alejarse tanto. De pronto, su compañero se detuvo en seco.

—¿No te parece curioso?— hablo de pronto el castaño, su mirada se torno sombría.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó inocente el albino sin perder la calma. La tensión aumento.

—Las vueltas de la vida— hizo una breve pausa y luego continuo —antes le guardaba odio, pero ahora… como me gustaría tomar su lugar…— su voz se quebró con lo último.

El albino que se había preparado para recibir un golpe, quedo perplejo por las palabras que escuchaba. Ahora si que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, lo qué le estaba pasando.

—Lo… lo siento decir cosas extrañas hahaa— intento sonreír pero su cara revelaba otra cosa —a unos 30 metros de aquí hay un río muy bonito, te sorprendería la cantidad de animales y aves que pueden haber dentro de este bosque…— el castaño comenzó ha hablar sin parar un buen rato, como tratando de alejar su mente de algo.

El albino se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que, lo vio extremadamente confundido, decidió no preguntar nada, aunque la curiosidad lo carcomía.

—De seguro te preguntaras por qué estoy actuando tan extraño.

—Naturalmente, pero yo soy un completo desconocido para ti, aún así, si quieres contarme te escucharé— respondió como si no le importara, aunque en realidad quería saber.

—Hoy… hoy me entere de la decisión de… que mi pequeña kohai tendrá una misión muy peligrosa— sonrío con amargura —se que ella esta orgullosa de haber sido escogida, pero aún así, temo que algo malo le ocurra en el viaje— el albino lo escucho atentamente —más allá de esto no puedo contarte.

—Tampoco tenías que decirme lo anterior si no querías, entonces la razón para que me invitarás al bosque era para olvidarte de todo ¿no?— respondió el albino desilusionado de no oír la otra parte de la historia.

—¿Qué? ¡No! era para que no presenciaras la horrible cara de enojo de mi sensei— señaló ahora más calmado.

—¡¿Para que no viera a su sensei enfadada?— exclamó confundido —¿quién será?— pensó para si mismo.

—Cuando se enoja se descarga con todos los que tiene alrededor— mostrando una cara de pesar —es Natsuko-sensei— respondió adivinando la cara de interrogación que tenía el albino.

—Estas mintiendo.

—Es la verdad, se pone realmente furiosa.

—¿Y por qué se enojara tanto?— la cara del castaño cambio.

—Porque recibirá una mala noticia— el albino asocio lo dicho con lo de la kohai, pero no lo encontró muy relevante.

—Ya veo, ¿cuánto dijiste que falta para llegar?

Recién comenzaba a caer la noche y los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha en dirección al templo. Caminaban lenta y pausadamente, en silencio, sin ninguna intención de llegar a su destino. El bosque fue adornado por la calida y débil luz de la luna, tenía un extraño brillo esa noche.

Acaban de llegar al templo y este estaba terminando de ser limpiado, solo se veían unos pequeños restos de una gran pelea. El albino supuso quién fue la responsable. Se dirigía a su habitación cuando Yuki llega de improviso y bastante agitado, haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera. Inmediatamente el albino lo siguió pensando lo peor. Se detuvieron en la habitación del moreno. El albino solo trago saliva. La puerta se abrió dejando salir al monje.

—Por fin, no lo crees—

El albino no entendió estas palabras, sino hasta que entro a la habitación del moreno, grande fue su sorpresa al ver sentado y despierto a su mejor amigo: Gon, él por fin había despertado.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué pasara ahora que Gon logro abrir los ojos? . . .<strong>

**Por qué Killua piensa tanto en el chico de ojos morados?**

**Descúbrelo**** en el siguiente capítulo . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic<strong>


	6. Sufrimiento X Melancolía

**Capítulo 6****: Sufrimiento X Melancolía.**

Lo que para algunos es felicidad, para otros es tristeza.

Lo que para otros es muerte, para alguien es vida.

Conseguir la felicidad no es fácil y podemos herir a otros sin darnos cuenta.

¡Cuida tus palabras! estas pueden ser más mortales que la misma muerte.

Al entrar a la habitación el albino lo vio sentado en la cama, su gran amigo y compañero de aventuras por fin había despertado del largo sueño en el que se encontraba producto de las heridas producidas en la pelea pasada: Gon por fin había despertado. El albino sintió una inmensa alegría y alivio al verlo recuperado de sus heridas, por ello entro corriendo a la habitación sin pensárselo dos veces, pero cuando fijo su rostro nuevamente en la cara de su amigo, la felicidad que había experimentado segundos atrás se esfumo, dando paso a la tristeza.

El rostro del moreno, no expresaba emoción más que la pena y la tristeza de perder a alguien cercano y muy querido; era el rostro de alguien que había abandonado la vida, de alguien que no quería vivir, de alguien que había perdido todas las esperanzas. El moreno estaba profundamente agotado y dolido, los recuerdos del cruel momento aún estaban frescos en su memoria y estos le perforaban la sien como navajas afiladas una y otra vez: en sus sueños, él no podía descansar y despierto era aún peor.

Recordar la muerte de alguien querido, llena de tristeza a cualquiera, y es más grande el dolor y la rabia cuando sabes que esa persona querida… fue asesinada.

Así se sentía el moreno, a pesar de que había matado a Pituo con sus propias manos… a pesar de que había cobrado venganza… el dolor y la ira no se iban, todo lo contrario, el sentimiento se hizo más fuerte, más profundo, más amargo. Sus ojos lo revelaban, el dolor, la tristeza, la ira, la rabia y la impotencia de no haber podido ayudar a un amigo. Todo unido y mezclado para formar una herida tan profunda y difícil de cicatrizar.

No es fácil levantarse después de caer, por lo que tampoco es fácil sobrellevar el dolor de una perdida. Un corazón herido, permanece herido por siempre; "_las heridas solo cicatrizan, no se borran"._

Tampoco puedes ayudar, porque no sientes lo mismo; _"cada corazón siente de forma distinta"_. Simplemente te quedas en silencio, mirando, contemplando el dolor ajeno y ¡deseando ayudar de todo corazón!, sin saber que hacer ni que decir para apaciguar el dolor, pero no es fácil, para nadie resulta fácil ayudar.

Te preguntas por qué ocurre todo esto, y tratas de encontrar una respuesta pero nada aparece. _"Deseas"_ desde el fondo de tu corazón, _"añoras"_ en lo más profundo de tu mente y _"suplicas"_ con fehaciente fervor, que todo haya sido una cruel y despiadada broma echa por el destino. Pero _"el destino es cruel"_, juega con nosotros, nos da los mejores momentos de nuestra vida, las alegrías y placeres jamás imaginado; para luego cortarlos como si fuera aire, como si fuera la nada misma, con su gran guadaña llamada tiempo, y _"el tiempo"_, es solo un pequeño instrumento del destino, juguetón y pasajero, totalmente impredecible e inconstante. No te fíes de él, porque también es bueno causando sorpresas.

Para que alguien logre quitar ese dolor, no es fácil, suele verse imposible, es imposible… pero se vuelve imposible porque tu te niegas, te ciegas en tu dolor y te culpas, los culpas, te alejas, los alejas de ti… y lentamente la realidad se pierde en la oscuridad de tu memoria, convirtiéndola en recuerdos, creyendo ingenuamente que estarás a salvo. Pero que tonto y estúpido, nadie escapa de este juego llamado vida. El destino lo sabe.

El albino solo podía observar en completo silencio, se daba cuenta perfectamente bien de lo que Gon estaba sintiendo o por lo menos eso esperaba. Su pecho dolía y la mirada decaída de su amigo lo hacia ponerse peor ¡¿Cómo ayudarlo? ¡¿Cómo quitar ese enorme sufrimiento de la cabeza de su amigo? Esa carga que no lo deja tranquilo, ¿cómo? No lo sabía. Él siempre había sido un ángel que llevaba la muerte en cada paso que daba, caminaba segando vidas por unas cuantas monedas, sin siquiera pensar que la vida que destruía, era algo tan difícil de sembrar. ¡No había nada que pudiera hacer! No hay nada. Pero el también era humano, también podía sentir… eso se lo decía el dolor en su pecho, entonces, ¿si había algo?, pero ¿qué?

—¿Deseas morir?— tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quién había llegado, trato con todo su ser en procesar las palabras recién dichas e inmediatamente se puso en medio, protegiendo al moreno de la pelirroja.

—¡Déjalo tranquilo! En este momento él no se encuentra bien— respondió el albino con un tono amargo.

—Responde ¿deseas morir?— preguntó calmadamente.

—¡Déjalo tranquilo!— gritó nuevamente el albino.

—Yo… no lo se— respondió el moreno con un hilo en su voz.

—Descansa entonces y cuando tengas una respuesta nos volveremos a ver— dijo esto retirándose y dejándolos solos a los tres.

—¡Gon!— susurro el albino con una profunda amargura en su voz.

El ojimorado los miró en silencio, su mirada también reflejaba tristeza pero a la vez era interrogante. El albino se sentó a un lado de la cama, cabizbajo, pensativo, abatido, mientras que el moreno permanecía en el mismo estado, negándose a despertar, negando la realidad, negando toda clase de ayuda; lo que en este momento quería era sufrir, no le importaba la fiebre, no le importaba su estado, solo quería sentir algo de daño, algo de dolor… de esa forma su carga, la carga de su corazón se haría más fácil de llevar.

El ojimorado salió del cuarto por un momento para luego ingresar con una bandeja de comida para los dos chicos. Le sirvió a cada uno, pero ninguno de los dos probó bocado. Se retiró para dejarlos solos, en su rostro había profunda tristeza, quería ayudar, pero no sabía como decir las palabras.

Al hacerse de día ninguno de los dos amigos había logrado conciliar el sueño y la comida que el chico había traído estaba fría e intacta. El silencio, la amargura y la tristeza, reinaban dentro de esa habitación cuando el ojimorado llegó con la medicina del moreno, el albino ni siquiera levanto la mirada cuando este se apareció; el ojimorado se acercó al moreno y trató de darle la medicina, pero este se rehusó y lanzó la medicina esparciéndola por el lugar, el albino sólo los miró en silencio, no tenía deseos de hablar, solo estaría ahí, esperando en silencio, pacientemente…

Al corazón herido le sigue la angustia, a la angustia el dolor, al dolor el sufrimiento, al sufrimiento el odio, el odio a la rabia… y comienzas a pensar en cómo librarte de estos sentimientos que no hacen otra cosa más que hacerte sentir desesperado, sin aliento para respirar, sin ganas de vivir. Llegas a una conclusión: _"Venganza"_. Tomar venganza o morir en el intento, la razón es sentir dolor para que tu propio dolor disminuya, aunque sea un poco. Pero ¿Qué sucede después? ¿Qué sucede cuando ya has saciado tú sed de venganza? Nuevamente quedas al borde de un precipicio, quedas vació, regresas a la nada.

Te niegas ante ti, te mientes y dices que estas bien, pero sabes que no es verdad. Te afecta, sabes que te afecta; sus palabras, sus gestos todo te afecta. Incluso el silencio es letal. Pero te mantienes fehaciente en tu decisión, porque si lo admites, el dolor se hará dueño de ti y no podrás ayudarlo, entonces ¿qué? No quedará nada y ya no te podrás mantener en pie. Te derrumbas…intentas no caer… pero también eres débil, aunque demuestres que eres fuerte la verdad es otra y lo sabes.

¡Un gesto vale más que mil palabras! y si una sola palabra es mortal,

un solo gesto será… aún peor.

¡Cuida tus gestos! o no sabrás a que atenerte.

El tiempo solo se preocupo de seguir transcurriendo, despacio y lento esos días, más despacio y tortuoso que de costumbre. La efímera felicidad que había experimentado el albino días anteriores era ahora, solo un mero recuerdo…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Para poder hacer este capítulo tuve que escuchar música que me hiciera llorar o que me deprimiera, me costo mucho hacerlo (estuve todo el día y el resto del fin de semana deprimida después de editarlo T-T). Tratar de sentir los sentimientos de Gon o Killua fue muy díficil y aún creo que no logre captar todos las emociones y sentimientos de ese momento, pero trate de hacer lo mejor posible.<strong>

**Espero les guste porque a mí me gusto mucho este capítulo y dejen mensajes, para saber de sus opiniones.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic**


	7. Un cubo X Azul y Rojo X ¿Calma?

**Capítulo 7****: Un cubo X Azul y Rojo X ¿Calma?**

_Los lamentos del corazón herido son ignorados por tu propia mente_

_Si no __te conoces, no puedes saber quién es tu enemigo._

_Tu mayor enemigo__, eres tú._

_¿__Enemigo o amigo?, tú decides lo qué es._

_El verdadero amigo es el que se queda a tu lado en los buenos y malos momentos._

_Hay momentos en la vida, que las decisiones lo son todo. Acierto o Fallo, no hay otra opción._

_Nunca pierdas la esperanza, el día en que lo hagas todo saldrá mal._

La situación no cambiaba, se mantenía igual o intentaba verse así; los días transcurrían, haciéndose repetitivos y monótonos, interminables en ocasiones. En la habitación se respiraba un aire cargado de melancolía y de impotencia, la oscuridad del lugar envolvía los corazones y congelaba el animo de quién entrara; al entrar solo terminabas por deprimirte. Incluso la misma luz se sentía depresiva, era como si el mismo día y la misma noche estuvieran de luto.

El moreno se negaba una y otra vez a aceptar la medicina, en probar bocado, en aceptar ayuda; simplemente decidió entregarse al abandono. En respuesta, el albino comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Algunas veces Ikaguro, Meleoron y Palm los visitaban pero no lograban animarlos ni hacer que la situación logrará cambiar, ya que, ninguno de los dos quería responder, tampoco mostraban ninguna intención de querer ser ayudados y menos de ser consolados.

_Apartar la tristeza, no es algo __fácil de hacer, pero tampoco es imposible. Requiere de mucha fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia. ¿Estas dispuesto a ayudar? y ¿a dejarte ayudar?_

El ojimorado intentaba en vano que el moreno se tomará la medicina, y este, se la rechazaba una y otra vez. En una ocasión, cuando el albino no estaba presente, intento a la fuerza darle la medicina pero a cambio recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del moreno dejándole el lado derecho de su cara roja de la hinchazón, además que de su boca y nariz comenzó a salir un poco de sangre. Resultado de todo esto: encontrar otra forma de darle la medicina. Una forma fue quemar las algunas hierbas dentro de la habitación pero el moreno se tapaba la cara, otro fue meter la medicina en su comida pero el moreno lograba distinguir la diferencia de los sabores, así que tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que no los sintiera. Al final decidió intentar una vez más en darle la medicina, pero desafortunadamente el moreno se la volvía a rechazar.

Este entendía que estuviera triste, ya que perder a un ser querido es muy doloroso y angustiante, también había pasado por eso y aún le dolía, pero que le tirará la medicina por enésima vez, no lo iba a aguantar, su paciencia había llegado al límite. Volvió a salir y cuando llegó, traía un gran cubo con agua y bajo el brazo traía un montón de hierbas.

—Ríndete, él no se tomará la medicina que le prepares —dijo el albino, por fin rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido por varios días. El albino se había mantenido así, en constante silencio todos esos días y solo hablaba muy de vez en cuando, esperaba con paciencia y mucha esperanza a que su amigo y compañero decidiera dirigirle la palabra. Pero había ocasiones en que él se animaba a conversar y trataba de animarlo con sus palabras, sin mucho éxito. Él respetaba su mutismo y entendía la decisión que había tomado; por esa razón él estaría a su lado hasta que su luto hubiera terminado.

El ojimorado solo lo ignoró y comenzó a preparar la extraña medicina delante de ellos. Vertió diez grandes pétalos de color rojizo dentro del cubo los cuales comenzaron a teñir el agua de un claro y constante rojo, luego se dedicó a moler otras hierbas de varios tonos azulados y algunas verdes. Al terminar de molerlas las vertió en el cubo y las revolvió todas juntas, ahora la "nueva medicina" recién preparada tenía un tono azul y rojo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue pararse y tomar el cubo entre sus brazos y luego acomodarlo con sus manos, acto seguido el albino quién no entendió que hacia, hasta que él recibió parte de la "nueva medicina", se sintió extrañamente mojado y cubierto de algo extraño. En palabras más sencillas, les lanzó un cubo de agua fría mezclada con algunas hierbas de colores. Tanto el albino como el moreno quedaron perplejos y sorprendidos por lo que acaba de ocurrir; se miraron y ambos estaban cubiertos de un divertido color rojo azulado, se largaron a reír, se rieron tanto que llegaron a llorar de la risa. La tensa y oscura atmosfera que los acompañaba fue completamente reemplazada por una incierta mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y sobre todo, profunda tranquilidad.

El ojimorado salió del lugar antes de que terminaran de reírse, aún estaba un poco molesto pero ahora sentía su corazón más liviano. Cuando el albino y el moreno pararon de reírse este último por fin hablo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —respondió sorprendido mientras se refregaba con las manos el agua que le había caído a los ojos.

—No me preguntes porque no tengo idea —confesó completamente extrañado por lo que había echo el ojimorado, también se estaba limpiando el agua que le había caído a los ojos.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, pensando ¿Qué clase de loca y extraña medicina era esa? Si es que ha eso se le puede llamar "medicina". El albino decidió que le preguntaría al ojimorado en cuanto se asomará por la puerta; sin embargo, a pesar de todas las dudas que lo envolvía por lo que acababa de suceder, le agradecía lo que había echo.

—Em… Killua —dijo tímidamente y agachando un poco su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

—¡Lo siento Killua! Lamento haberte arrastrado en todo esto, he sido un tonto —dijo tristemente el moreno con su cabeza aún agachada. El albino lo miró con ternura sin que este se diera cuenta.

—Tienes razón, fuiste muy tonto, extremadamente ¡Tonto! —respondió el albino seriamente.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente, el moreno se veía molesto por lo dicho recién y el albino no mostraba la menor intención de retractarse. Volvieron a reír. Se pasaron todo el día riéndose de cualquier cosa, haciendo el tonto, despreocupándose de todo y todos. El moreno no quería preguntar aún lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, ya que, no se sentía completamente seguro de sí y por su bien y el bien de su amigo decidió esperar para cuando fuera un mejor momento.

Luego de tanto reír se dieron cuenta de la nueva situación en la que se encontraban… tenían que limpiarse el agua de colores que tenían en sus ropas, caras, cabello y resto del cuerpo, además la cama y el cuarto estaba todo mojado y colorido por culpa de cierto ojimorado.

—¿Por qué tenemos que limpiar lo que nosotros no ensuciamos? —preguntaba muy molesto el abino.

—Solo limpiemos —sonrió tímidamente ante la mirada de enojo que le brindo su compañero.

Llegada la noche ambos estaban cansados y con mucha hambre, sus sonoros estómagos le reclamaban por algo de comer, pero como habían estado en completo mutismo y negación de la realidad, y como se habían negado a probar bocado todos esos días (cuando traían la comida apenas lo tocaban), más hambre tenían ahora.

—¡Oye Killua! ¿Cuándo vienen con la comida? Tengo mucha hambre —el moreno se cubre el estómago, el cual crujía con fuerza.

—Ni idea, por lo general Yuki viene por estas horas pero ahora esta retrasado —respondió pensativo mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

—¿Yuki? ¿Quién es Yuki? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—El chico que te trae la medicina.

—¡Ahh! Él… —dijo eso poniendo una cara de arrepentimiento y desviando la mirada hacía cualquier dirección en la que no viera a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —. Se levanta al instante y le pregunta pícaramente y con mucha curiosidad a su interlocutor.

—Bueno… es que… un día… en… que tú… no… estabas… yo… le di… un... golpe —dijo lenta y tímidamente, la última parte casi ni se escucho. Luego agregó enseguida—. Pero fue pequeñito.

—¡Oohhh! ¿Y? —preguntó como si nada hubiese sucedido he incriminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué quizás no quiera traerla por eso? —responde inocentemente, en su voz aún se escuchaba la culpa.

—No te preocupes por eso —le sonríe—. Ahora entiendo porque tenía la cara hinchada— pensó el albino. El estómago del albino comienza a crujir y este lo tapa con unas de sus manos mientras se sonroja un poco—. Creo que yo también tengo hambre —. En eso se abre la puerta dejando entrar a dos personas, a un castaño y una castaña con dos bandejas de comida.

—Perdón la tardanza —dice el castaño sonriendo.

—Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor —decía ahora una castaña.

—¡Oh! Son gemelos —acentúo el moreno para si mientras los veía y les sonreía a los recién llegados.

—Hola, yo me llamo Ren y ella es mi hermana gemela Rin, es un placer conocerte —sonríe cariñosamente.

—Yo soy Gon y también es un placer conocerlos —también sonríe.

—¿Y Yuki? —preguntó el albino como por simple curiosidad, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Tuvo un problema de último minuto —respondió un poco preocupada la castaña, la cual es regañada con la severa mirada de su hermano.

—¿Qué le paso? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez su voz no sonaba despreocupada. Antes de responder los gemelos se miran entre si y responden al unísono.

—Nada.

—Solo tiene que solucionar un pequeño imprevisto —responde mostrando una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa la castaña.

—Es algo sin mucha importancia —agrega el castaño con una sonrisa, pero la mirada en su rostro era completamente sombría.

El albino se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaban mintiendo, se notaba en sus miradas y gestos, aquello no era normal, algo había sucedido, y estos no tenían la menor intención de decirle. El moreno observó la situación sin saber ni entender que pasaba, había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente que prácticamente la situación en la que se encontraba era completamente ajena a él, además que cuando despertó no presto atención a nada.

—Bueno los tenemos que dejar.

—Nos vemos mañana —. La voz de la chica tembló un poco al decir esto, ellos salieron apresuradamente de la habitación.

—Algo pasa y algo muy grave —pensó preocupado el albino.

—Killua ¿Quienes eran ellos? Es que no entiendo nada je je —preguntó el moreno, no pensó que el momento de preguntar ¿qué es lo que había pasado? llegara tan pronto, pero después de ver lo preocupado que estaba el albino, a pesar de que este lo disimulaba y muy bien, se decidió a preguntar producto de la extraña situación en la que ahora se encontraban.

—Creo que no me va quedar de otra que contarte todo lo que paso después de que quedaras dormido —respondió el albino mostrando una sonrisa traviesa y haciéndose de rogar.

—¡No me quede dormido! —reclamó el moreno. Aún sentía tristeza por lo sucedido, pero desde que el ojimorado le tiró esa cubeta de agua, su mente extrañamente se había despejado.

El albino comenzó a contarle a su amigo, el moreno, el largo relato de lo que había acontecido en los últimos meses y era bastante información por lo que estuvo toda la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente explicándole. Pero no le contó sobre la curiosidad e intriga que le causaba al chico de los ojos morados, Yuki.

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado se aceptan comentarios sugerencias ideas, críticas (constructivas) y todo lo que me quieran tirar.


End file.
